Feliz navidad
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: James pasa su primera navidad con Lorcan y no piensa desaprovechar esos momentos para pasarlos con el que, al fin, es su novio. Aunque, claro, eso no significa que no vaya a pasar unos momentos con su familia y, así, poder presentarles a Lorcan como su novio.


**Título:** Feliz navidad

 **Rated:** K+

 **Número de palabras:** 4.066

 **Género:** Friendship y Romance

 _Todos los lugares, personajes y jerséis aquí mencionados y/o descritos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo no gano ni medio Knut con esto._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "One True Pairing" del foro Las Casas de Hogwarts._

 **Avisos:** Slash chico/chico y pareja Off-Canon no creada por la autora.

 **Pairing:** James S.P./Lorcan S.

 **N.A.** Bueno, lo primero es decirles que este fic me ha salido muy ñoño, lo sé, pero es lo que hay. Como ya he dicho contiene **slash** pero es lo único que tiene. Tanto Lorcan como James tienes 17 años y están en sus vacaciones de navidad de séptimo curso. Si, sé que es verano, pero hace tanto calor que necesitaba escribir un fic navideño para entrar en fresco.

Por quinta-sexta vez hoy: este es un fic resubido del 2.014. Pero sigue siendo verano, así que tampoco es tan incorrecto.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **Feliz navidad**

* * *

 **I**

Abro los ojos lentamente y siento un cuerpo sobre el mio lo que me impide que me estire como yo quiero. Bajo un poco la mirada y me remuevo un poco incómodo. No es que me moleste dormir con él encima, de echo me encanta, el problema es que me gusta dormir sólo con los pantalones del pijama y me molesta su largo pelo contra mi pecho desnudo. Ronroneo un poco y miro el cuerpo que tengo debajo de mí. Veo la rubia cabellera que tengo sobre mí y no puedo evitar sonreír como un bobo al reconocerla. Acaricio su pelo lentamente y recuerdo todos los momento de cuando era pequeño que estiraba su pelo sólo por chincharlo y ahora podría pasar horas sólo disfrutando de su suavidad; realmente este chico ha conseguido cambiarme de un chico bromista a un cursi. Antes me habría reído de un chico que se comportase como me comporto yo ahora con Lorcan.

Lo miro con detenimiento y juego con un mechón de su pelo, notando como se mueve entre mis brazos. No puedo evitar sentirme enternecido ante la visión que tengo ante mí, aunque también puedo imaginar la cara que me pondría Freddie si me viese ahora mismo. Le dejo un pequeño beso en su cabeza, notando como su fresco aroma llena mis fosas nasales; miro la ropa que lleva puesta uno de mis pijamas, para ser exactos el azul y rojo con el logotipo de superman en el centro., y no puedo evitar pensar que le sienta mejor a él que a mí. Lo aparto un poco de mí, intentando no despertarlo, y me pongo en pie como puedo, pudiendo al fin estirarme y soltar un pequeño ronroneo al hacerlo.

Me acerco a una de las mesillas y cojo las gafas con montura negra y fina que hay sobre ésta; es demasiado temprano por lo que no me voy a arriesgar a intentar ponerme una lentilla y sacarme un ojo. Salgo sigilosamente del cuarto, quiero que duerma un poco más y así tener tiempo de hacerle un desayuno en condiciones para un día como éste, Navidad, y darle su regalo. Cierro la puerta lentamente y ahogo un jadeo de sorpresa al encontrarme un par de ojos mirándome fijamente, con un toque burlón en la mirada. Ruedo los ojos negando y lo aparto con un pequeño empujón. Me arreglo mi ya por costumbre desordenado pelo y me ajusto un poco las gafas.

—Buenos días, hermanito... —suelta una pequeña carcajada al ver la cara homicida con la que le miro y niega—. ¿Qué tal anoche? ¿Le hiciste cantar el _noche de paz_ o _al orgasmo va Lorcan, ah ah_? _  
_

—Albus, por enésima vez —bajo las escaleras y me dirijo directamente a la cocina—. No he hecho nada con Lorcan, nunca hice nada con Lorcan y, hasta que él no quiera, no voy a hacer nada con Lorcan. ¿Vale?

Asiente un par de veces y le sonrío con una calidez que, después de recuperarme de esta pequeña charla intensiva con el ojiverde de mi hermano, recupero. ¿Por qué? Pues porque es navidad, porque no tengo que preocuparme por el colegio en un par de semanas y, lo más importante, porque mis padres y tíos Luna y Rolf han dejado que pase las navidades junto a Lorcan. Y, sólo por eso, merece la pena haber tenido que soportar la charla, por otro lado más que normal, por parte de Lysander sobre que les pasaría a mis genitales si le hiciese daño.

Y por eso, y por eso más que por cualquier otra cosa, no me importa que mi hermano se burle de mí. Porque sé que en el fondo, de hecho no muy en el fondo, se alegra de que sea feliz con Lorcan y que al fin haya encontrado a un chico con el que sentar la cabeza. _Por fin alguien que sabe cerrar tu bragueta con llave para que tu colita se esté tranquila_ habían sido, de hecho, sus palabras exactas.

Vuelco un poco de café en una taza y cierro los ojos para disfrutar de su aroma, de como entra por mis fosas nasales y me llena por dentro de él. Sonrío divertido, café y pelo de Lorcan, dos de los tres olores que huelo de la amortentia. El otro, sin duda más por obsesión que por amor, era el olor de una escoba nueva. Y si, voy a ahorrarme el chiste que hizo al respecto Fred porque no viene al caso.

—¿Quieres? —pregunto, más por cortesía que por interés, ya que sé perfectamente que mi hermano no soporta el olor del café. No, quizás sea por fastidiarlo después de todo—. Oh, cierto, las serpientes no tenéis olfato como para saber apreciarlo — le guiño un ojo burlón, devolviendole la broma de antes.

Puede que sea mi hermano y puede que le quiera mucho, cosa que no pienso confesar en voz alta ni borracho de Whisky de fuego, pero nadie se ríe de James Sirius Potter Weasley Evans Prewett sin recibir su merecido castigo en forma de putad... broma.

Doy un largo sorbo al café, bebiéndome casi la mitad y lo miro. Pese al ceño fruncido, no parece el mismo de hace como mucho un par de años. Sus ojos siguen siendo de un color verde esmeralda potente que combina a la perfección con su corbata de los leones y su pelo color azabache sigue tan despeinado como lo tiene papá en sus fotos antiguas y en la actualidad. Pero, pese a eso... hay algo en esas ojeras a causa del estudio y de esos músculos casi desarrollados completamente que no me gusta.

Es decir, no es que me moleste que mi hermano crezca, ni mucho menos, es solo que lo refería de pequeño, cuando hacía todo lo que pedía pero, sobre todo, pensaba que era una especie de superhéroe que siempre lo protegía de todo cuando lo necesitaba.

Niego saliendo de mis pensamientos. _Joder, como siga así va a acabar bajándome la regla._ Me acabo el café y dejo el vaso en el fregador, como si por hacerlo se fuese a fregar solo.

—Oye... —lo miro.

— Oyo —ruedo los ojos.

—Esto... ¿y papá y mamá? —pregunta al ver que no están por aquí, que me he tenido que echar yo el café en el vaso y que nadie me ha quitado de un empujón para limpiar desquiciádamente el vaso sucio. Joder, debo dejar de pensar en mi madre como un elfo domestico.

—Pues en la Madriguera, genio. Te recuerdo que es Navidad.

 _Vaya, se me ha olvidado_ pienso mientras me golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano. ¿Cómo he podido olvidar que en navidad la abuela Molly reúne a TODA la familia para poder comer y pasar una tarde con nosotros.

Albus suelta una risita algo irritante al verme así y lo miro fijamente.

—No seas bobo, James. Papá a convencido a la _abu_ para que te puedas quedar el día de hoy con tu... Lorcan —me revuelve el pelo, con un rastro divertido en el rostro—. Eso si, dice que tenéis, los dos, que ir a cenar allí ambos, que tía Luna también va con su familia.

Pese a las insinuaciones, más que estúpidas por cierto, de mi hermano, no puedo evitar que una enorme sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro pensando en todo lo que voy a poder hacer hoy con él. _Podré llevarle su regalo y el desayuno a la cama, podríamos ver una peli, pasar tiempo a solas_...

—Bueno, yo también me tengo que ir. La _abu_ me espera.

Se acerca a la chimenea y coge un puñado de polvos flu con una mano. Los lanza al suelo.

—La Madriguera.

—Dale recuerdos a Alice —le guiño un ojo al tiempo que desaparece entre llamas verdes.

Pese a haber desaparecido sé perfectamente que me ha dicho, concretamente lo que iba a hacer conmigo y que pareciese un accidente.

Le saco burla, aunque sé que no puede verme, y me giro de nuevo para ir hacia la cocina a hacer algo de desayuno.

* * *

 **II**

Entro de nuevo en el cuarto, aunque esta vez no vengo con las manos vacías. En mis manos va una gran bandeja de plata, de la buena, con algo pintado en oro blanco. Pone _familia Black_ y no puedo pensar que eran unos estirados para comprar cosas así. Sobre la bandeja hay un pequeño regalo liado —un jersey de la abuela Molly verde con una gran L bordada en el centro y un león plata peleando con una serpiente dorada sobre la linea horizontal de la L, cabe añadir un sonrojo por mi parte al verla tejerlo—, un vaso de leche con colacao como a él le gusta y un par de donuts de chocolate blanco con lineas rosas y negras por encima.

Dejo la bandeja sobre una mesilla y contengo una risa al verlo dormir. Bueno, dormir, está tumbado en la cama bocabajo, espatarrado de cualquier manera y babeándome la almohada. Y, joder, no puedo evitar seguir viéndolo igual de adorable que siempre, el amor es el amor. Me acerco a una persiana y la subo de golpe, haciendo que de la pequeña raya de luz que entraba en el cuarto colándose por una rendija entre una gran bocanada de aire helado y una gran explosión de luz aparece en la habitación, iluminándola por completo.

Lorcan se remueve incómodo ante la nueva y más fuerte iluminación de la habitación y abre los ojos lentamente, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Apaga esa maldita luz, tengo sueño —dice con la voz ronca por el sueño y río.

—Son las once de la mañana, lirón, y es la luz del sol —río divertido y me acerco a la cama.

Me siento a su lado y sonrío viendo como se mueve como un perro deseando mimos. Y, claro, no puedo evitar sonreír mucho, pero que muchísimo más. Pero tampoco puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que he tenido que pasar para poder coger a Lorcan entre mis brazos, como estoy haciendo ahora, y besarle hasta que se me sequen los labios.

Me siento en la cama, apoyándome en el respaldo de ésta, y lo siento sobre mis rodillas. Paso una mano por el pelo de su nuca y lo atraigo a mí para besarle. Quizás demasiado posesivo, quizás demasiado enérgico, pero lo cierto es que es mío y no quiero que nadie me separe de él nunca. Tantas veces hemos tenido que escondernos para poder besarnos, tantas veces me he comido la cabeza pensando en que diría la gente y, más concrétamente, mi familia. No sé, quizás temía que mis padres no me iban a querer o, incluso, me iban a repudiar.

Acaricio sus caderas de forma protectora, saboreando su dulce sabor en mí y disfrutando de él. Siento como su cuerpo se estremece contra el mio y me detengo. Sé que no está preparado para eso y no pienso obligarlo a nada, sobre todo ahora que lo único que quiero es hacerle su regalo y darle de comer. Pongo la bandeja sobre su regazo y sonrío.

—Buenos días a ti también, Potter —sonríe divertido y mira la bandeja con detenimiento, relamiéndose los labios. Para la vista sobre el regalo y lo acaricio con la yema de los dedos—. ¿Qué es?

—Hum... es un jersey de la abuela Molly. Los otros regalos están abajo —le aparto un mechón de pelo de la cara. Le doy un zape al ver que intenta coger un donuts—. Tss, te voy a dar de comer.

—Vale, vale... ¿Me dejas vestirme antes? —me mira como un cachorro abandonado y suelto una pequeña carcajada.

—Sólo si te pones el jersey.

Asiente enérgicamente y se aja de sobre mí. Se quita la camiseta de mi pijama y me muerdo el labio.

—Si quieres me puedo ir. Si te pongo incómodo o...

—¿Por? —pregunta sacándose los pantalones y dejando ambas perfectamente doblado sobre la cama—. Eres mi novio. Además, dudo que tenga algo que tú no.

Sonríe al ver como me vuelvo a morder el labio y como desvío la mirada mirando su pálido y perfecto cuerpo y sonríe. Se acerca a mí y pone sus manos en mis mejillas, haciendo que lo mire a los ojos. Sus jodídamente perfectos y grises ojos. Pega sus labios a los míos y me besa lentamente; tras un par de segundos de beso se separa de nuevo y me da un toque en la nariz.

— Que los nargles no hagan que te sientas incómodo con mi desnudez, James.

Y dicho ésto, como si fuese lo más lógico que en este momento pudiera decir, se pone de nuevo en pie y se pone los vaqueros que ayer le dejé para que se pusiese. Se pone una camiseta de manga corta y coge el paquete que hay sobre la bandeja. Saca el jersey verde con una gran L bordada en el centro y un león plata peleando con una serpiente dorada sobre la linea horizontal de la L y se lo pone, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro al verlo.

Se ajusta bien el cuello y las mangas y se estira un poco, crugiéndose su espalda; suelta un suspiro de alivio, como si eso le relajase, y me mira guiñándome un ojo.

—Bueno, ya puedes darme de comer —gatea por la cama hasta ponerse a mi lado y se seinta de nuevo sobre mí a horcajadas.

Le dejo un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz y rompo un poco del donut; cojo la parte más pequeña y la llevo a sus labios. Abre la boca y la meto dentro de ésta; sonrío al sentir como cierra los labios alrededor de mi dedo y lo lame, saboreando el chocolate de éste.

Repito este proceso varías veces, dándole de comer lentamente y parándome cada muy poco tiempo para besarle y saborear el chocolate la leche de sus labios hasta que no queda nada. Cuando acaba lo cojo en brazos y lo llevo abajo como si fuese una princesa.

* * *

 **III**

Dejo la bandeja, más bien la tiro, en el suelo y camino hacia el salón, aún con Lorcan en brazos. Su pelo rubio color platino reluce con las luces navideñas dándole un toque más adorable de lo que normalmente es. Paso una mano por su frente, retirando un par de mechones, y dejo un pequeño beso en ella. Miro como si fuese un niño pequeño el pasillo por el que voy caminando, pegando a Lorcan a mi pecho. Los pasillos color blanco están iluminados por las luces de navidad, de colores verde, rojo y amarillo.

Lo cierto es que aún no sé por qué nosotros, una familia de muggles, celebramos esta fiesta muggle. Pero aun así no me quejo, porque lo cierto es que me encanta esta festividad. Entro al salón y me quedo, mirándolo todo. Hay una chimenea empotrada en la pared de enfrente a la puerta encendida, llenando toda la estancia de luz y calor, dejando ver un enorme abeto decorado con bastones de caramelo de plástico, bolas decoradas con purpurina, un par de Papá Noel, unas guirnaldas de diferentes colores rodeando el árbol y una gran y luminosa estrella en la punta. Lo bajo de mis brazos.

—¡Vaya! —mira el cuarto impresionado—. Es muy... navideño.

—Lo sé, mi madre tiene mucho gusto decorando.

Asiente y mira por el salón, parando la vista en el árbol antes mencionado. Se acerca y se pone en cuclillas ante él, buscando un regalo en concreto. Cuando lo encuentra lo saca y me lo muestra. Es una caja cuadrada algo aplanada, parecida a la que llevaba el jersey que le he dado por lo que puede que sea otro, tiene un envoltorio azul con un lazo verde arriba. Me lo da para que lo abra y leo la nota _para James Sirius de Luna._

—¿De tu madre? —pregunto curioso.

—Si. Dice que ahora que eres de la familia tienes que recibir un regalo. Así que tienes uno de Lys, otro de mi padre y... — lo señala.

Me muerdo el labio y asiento. Lo cojo y lo miro con mucha curiosidad. Lo abro y sonrío al ver un jersey dentro. Aunque, claro, no por el jersey en sí, yo recibo todos los años uno de mi abuela. Con eso no quiere decir que no me guste el jersey, lo cierto es que es muy... original. Tiene un pequeño ser, con piernas de reptil y un par de cuernos arrugado arrugados. Es de color dorado en fondo verde y con un par de arboles de navidad bordados.

—Es un snorkack de cuerno arrugado. Mi madre le pidió ayuda a tu abuela para saber como hacerla — se acerca a mí gateando y se pone de rodillas entre mis piernas, mirando como observa el jersey que hay sobre sus muslos —. Si no te gusta sólo dímelo y yo...

Pero no puede acabar la oración ya que choco mis labios contra los suyos impidiéndoselo. Le beso un par de segundos, acabando jugando con su lengua y explorando su boca con mi lengua. Después me separo un poco de él y sonrío.

—Me encanta —me lo pongo, ya que no llevaba camiseta y veo que me va bien—. ¿Me sienta bien?

—A ti te sienta todo bien, bobo —se apoya en mis muslos y se pone en pie. Mira de nuevo en la habitación y se fija en una rama de muérdago sobre nosotros—. Muérdago.

—Tranquilo —me levanto y me estiro el jersey, sonriendo al ver de nuevo el animal, ese tal _snorkack_ , y lo miro a los ojos—. Le pedí a mi padre que le quitase todos los nargles que pudiesen haber —señalo un par de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla al lado del muérdago.

—Gracias —asiente y se acerca a mí, cogiéndome del cuello de la camisa y me atrae a su rostro—. Pero lo cierto es que no me refería a eso.

Me sorprendo un poco, debido a que no me lo esperaba eso, pero sigo besándole, acariciando su mejilla y después su nuca. Me siento en el sillón, sentándole sobre mis muslos y lo sigo besando un rato más, hasta que llega la hora de comer.

* * *

 **IV**

Se levanta y se estira; me pongo en pie también y señalo la puerta. Salimos ambos y paso un brazo por sus hombros y camino a su lado hacia la cocina. Entro en la cocina y dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de separarme de él e ir a la encimera.

—¿Qué vamos a comer? —oigo como le rugen las tripas y miro los armarios.

—Pues no sé, yo he desayunado pero tú no has comido más que mis labios.

—Pues si —se muerde el labio divertido—. Y, por cierto, sabes muy bien.

Asiento y busco por los cajones y armarios. Saco un paquete de macarrones y me encojo de hombros.

—Eso está muy bueno, la verdad —saca un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo y lo deja a mi lado—. De mi parte.

Me guiña un ojo y enciende el fuego con una cerilla, poniendo una olla sobre el fuego con agua y un poco de aceite y sal. Lo remueve un poco; miro el regalo con mucha curiosidad y acaricio el envoltorio con la yema de los dedos. Quito el lazo y miro lo que va dentro, con curiosidad hasta que descubro que es un pendiente con forma de león de un par de centímetros tallado en un corcho de cerveza de mantequilla. Me lo pongo en la oreja y vuelco la bolsa de macarrones en la olla.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —asiente y lo toco con el indice—. Vaya, me encanta. Es perfecto, como todo lo que haces.

Lo tomo por la cadera y le beso los labios lentamente, apoyando mi frente contra la suya y sonrío sobre sus labios. Me separo un poco de él y le beso la punta de la nariz.

—Dime, ¿por qué no vamos directamente a la Madriguera? No es que no me gusten los macarrones Potter, sólo no quiero que estés lejos de tu familia por mí.

—Lorcan —acaricio su rubia cabellera riendo—. Tú eres mi familia.

Se sonroja un poco y cuelo los macarrones. Le echo la salsa de tomate y pongo la pasta en una fuente, removiendo bien la salsa. Me giro y dejo un pequeño beso en su mejilla de Lorcan; cojo dos platos y los sirvo en los platos.

—Lo... ¿Lo dices enserio?

—Vas con efecto retardado, Lorc —río y paso mis manos por su cintura—. Claro que lo digo enserio, Lorcan. Te amo —le doy un piquito—. Por cierto feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad —repite sonriendo y me devuelve el beso.

Y el resto de la tarde fue muy... se podría catalogar como ñoña. Entre besos, achuchones y regalos llegó la tarde y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la chimenea para irnos a la Madriguera.

—Déjame que vaya yo delante —beso su mejilla y entro en la chimenea—. Dame dos minutos para que diga que vienes y pasas.

—James, si no quieres que vaya, sólo dilo.

—Lorc, no digas tonterías —le saco la lengua y cojo un poco de polvos flu—. Te amo y si a alguien no le gustas que le den —los lanzo al suelo—. ¡La madriguera!

Sonríe al ver como desaparezco y mira la chimenea con curiosidad, aunque no porque no supiera usarlos, obviamente. Sólo el temor de ser rechazado por mi familia. Aunque, como yo le he dicho, si alguien no lo acepta que le den. Sonríe de nuevo y coge un puñado de polvos, negando por sus propios pensamientos.

—Es infantil. Pero es mi infantil —lanza los polvos al suelo—. ¡La Madriguera!

Desaparece entre las llamas verdes y aparece a mi lado, en la Madriguera. Paso una mano por su hombro y sonrío mirando a todos los de mi familia, mis primeros y tíos.

—Chicos, chicas. Para quién no lo sepa, éste es Lorcan, mi novio.

Me muerdo el labio un poco nervioso pero, a pesar de mis dudas, todos lo toman bastante bien y pasan a saludar a Lorcan y darnos la enhorabuena. Así que, el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche sale bastante bien y muy divertida. Aunque, como es obvio, sin mucho tiempo para estar a solas.

* * *

 **V**

Llego a mi cuarto con Lorcan de nuevo en brazos y sonrío mirándolo. Se ha quedado dormido entre mis brazos mientras subíamos por las escaleras y no puedo evitar sonreír con algo de ternura al verlo así. Sin lugar a dudas es lo más adorable que he visto nunca y no porque no lo haya visto nunca antes, es solo que jamás me cansaría de verlo. Claro que es de mi misma edad, pero Lorcan siempre será más aniñado que yo, que no más infantil. Cualquiera sabe que yo soy mucho más infantil que él.

Entro en el cuarto con cuidado de no hacer ruido y cierro la puerta también intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Como no voy a ponerle el pijama, y yo tengo tanto sueño a causa de ser más de las tres de la mañana vamos a dormir así. Él con el jersey de mi abuela y yo con el jersey de su madre. Me tumbo sobre la cama y lo tumbo sobre mí, apoyándolo en mi pecho.

Me muerdo el labio al sentir su respiración contra mi cuello y acaricio lentamente su cabello, bostezando un poco. Su suave cabello se cuela entre mis dedos, haciéndome un poco de cosquillas en estos. Sonrío notando como empiezo a quedarme dormido yo también. Después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos suspiros y de tantas veces preguntándome por qué el sombrero seleccionador me puso en Gryffindor cuando no soy capaz de decirle lo que siento a Lorcan, al fin lo tengo conmigo. Al fin puedo acariciar su pelo, al fin puedo besar sus labios delante de todos, al fin me atrevo a hacerlo y confesar como soy realmente, sin miedos ni tapujos.

Cierro los ojos lentamente sintiendo como Hipnos empieza a llevarme con él a su reino. Aunque, en realidad, entro al mundo de los sueños todos los días, a todas horas, cada vez que veo sus ojos y su sonrisa y cada vez que siento sus besos cariñosos y sus caricias dulces sobre mi piel. Porque él es mi reino de los sueños.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Si te ha gustado no olvides dejar tu comentario**

 **Si no te ha gustado también déjalo con una crítica constructiva**

 **Si te ha encantado deja un FAV. Siempre anima**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda usad el MP. Queda muy feo un comentario que es sólo una pregunta**

 **Si queréis más parejas raras (crossovers), muy raras (incesto y parejas muy crack) o la rehostia de raras (más Sauce/Ron y tal) hacédmelo saber por los comentarios.**

 **¡Da un super Follow si este fic te ha hecho vomitar arco iris!**


End file.
